


致命守护者

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: “Eddie，在那个星球我和你一样都是loser”





	致命守护者

离他们第一次做/a已经有一个星期了，他们貌似也是一个星期没有说话了，不过只是venom说，Eddie听，没有回应没有答案。  
“Eddie”  
“...”  
“Eddie我饿了”Eddie还是和往常一样去了陈太太的便利店给毒液买上几桶巧克力棒。  
“你的寄生虫小兄弟呢，虽然长得可怕了点，但是心肠好也很不错啊”陈太太推了推鼻梁上的眼睛，在收银台后的椅子上坐了下来。  
“你们中国人很看重内在我知道这一点”Eddie根本就没听进去，抓了几把巧克力棒就往怀里揣。  
“Eddie你知道我不想要巧克力棒”venom听见陈太太知道自己的存在后，居然也不怕被发现了，不知道从哪里生出了罪恶的黑色液态小手，拍掉了Eddie手上所以的巧克力。  
“嘿嘿，不要在店里闹了，你不是不知道上次那件事已经把警察都惹过来了对吧，Eddie”陈太太还是很放心他的，虽然看起来是个彪悍的大个子，但是心肠和那个小兄弟一样，都是好人呐。  
“md，够了吗，在动就带你去做核磁共振”  
“我会在那之前先吃掉你的肺Eddie”  
“....”  
“Eddie你知道的，你能感受到我的想法，我也能感受到你，你缺少性爱不是吗，我可以帮你”  
“闭嘴，venom”  
后来就能看见一个中年男子骂骂咧咧的从便利店出来然后被一些人包围住。  
“举起你的手”  
“你们知道你们现在很危险吗”这些人明显是有备而来，便衣警察都这么明显的吗?  
“举起你的手”声音越来越高，语气越来越强，在被一次又一次的强调后，枪声响彻天际。  
“mask”  
“copy”

 

“妈的，只能在这里躲躲了”Eddie身上的护盾褪去，桥墩下的空间很大，但是非常凉并且湿润，如果不是Eddie今早才刚刮了胡子，他现在可能会觉得自己生了霉菌。  
“Eddie你还是不能没有我”  
“要不是你，我会睡在这里?”  
“你可以躺在我的体内”  
“我建议你现在远离我，我越来越想带你去做核磁共振了”  
核磁共振又是核磁共振，Eddie每次都想拿这破玩意吓唬他，他现在恨不得咬碎那台机器  
“我警告你，我没有钱去赔那个机器”  
“Eddie...”  
“你就不能安静会儿?”艹，Eddie被瞬间包裹进了黑色液体内，这样的视角是只有在碰见那些傻逼警官的时候才会看见的，被venom包裹起来，也确实增加了点他的安全感。  
“敌人呢”  
“没有”  
“那你干什么”  
“我想和你交配”  
“我想带你去做核磁共振”  
然而现在反抗已经没有用了，就算是一万个那样的机器在旁边，Eddie也不可能挣脱后再去开启，然后杀死venom。  
说实话，venom说再见的时候，他实在是觉得很不是滋味。  
“Eddie...这叫什么?，哦好像是勃起”  
“Eddie你勃起了”Eddie甚至感觉到venom有点小兴奋。  
“你tm放开我”共生体的力量超乎想象的大，反抗对于Eddie来说，四舍五入一下应该是没有吧。  
“你的身体属于我Eddie，所以我应该帮助你解决它”  
眼前忽然敞亮了，venom松开了对Eddie的束缚，但是还有一小部分软体物，想绳索一样把他绑在了桥墩上，耳边偶尔有车轮划过桥面的刺耳声，自从成为了宿主，Eddie在声音这方面越来越敏感了。  
“Eddie，我在你的电脑里看，女性都会舔男性的性器官”“你会喜欢吗”  
venom没有等待Eddie的答复，和之前一样，他以为Eddie不会理他，但至少现在他听见了Eddie在骂他。  
“妈的venom，我明天就带你去医院，你别想着在吃巧克力棒了....”  
对于venom来说，人类的情感很复杂，在他的星球，交配只是为了生存...  
而在这里交配有时候却并非为了繁衍后代。  
有时候会让venom产生一种这就是一场游戏的错觉，可能在人类的思想里这就是游戏吧。  
人类还有一种特别奇怪的现象，在眼球周围会溢出一些液体，Eddie叫这些东西“泪”。  
有些人哭，因为高兴，有些人哭，因为伤心，还有各种乱七八糟的，反正是很难理解。  
这让venom很难再几天之内消化掉全部关于人类的知识。  
“Eddie我感觉到你很兴奋”venom用舌头卷起了Eddie身前的性器，包裹着，让它显得格外娇小。  
粘液打湿了身前的衣物以及包裹着的物体。  
“我没有，你快放开”Eddie拼命的蹬着墙面，双手在那些液态物上撕扯，可venom不会为此感觉到疼痛。  
Eddie拒绝和他做爱，并不是因为这样不舒服，其实和venom做没有什么不好的，但就是让他感到羞耻，让他打心底犯恶心，可是他偏偏会在拒绝venom的示爱后后悔，可能这就是人类情感复杂的地方吧。  
“Eddie我想我可以学习新的繁衍后代的方式”venom的声音很低沉，感觉他每说的一句话都会让自己的身体为之颤动，他一边讲自己分化得来的和人类生殖器官相似的物体塞进了Eddie的后穴，一边告诉Eddie关于自己母星的事。  
越来越羞耻了。  
这就像是在做爱的时候和你谈论自己的妈妈。  
“在我们星球，我们一般不这样交配”ET貌似总能一本正经的开黄腔，Eddie一直自愧不如。  
“但是我们是先进的物种，能随环境变化而改变”每停顿一下，在Eddie体内的巨大性器就会抽动一下，乳尖也不放过，一般人做不到这样。  
在双重刺激下，桥墩处发出了整整夺人心魄的呻吟。  
“所以我想我可能已经可以想电视里那样问你了Eddie”黑色的物体在人类身体上肆虐，甚至留下了深红色的性痕迹。  
“问...问什么....啊艹你他妈要干死我了”后穴被填满的Eddie，暂时放下了哪些乱七八糟的东西，他想着要好好享受，而不是上次那样被强行后入。  
“我能不能射在里面”这是venom在Eddie电脑里看来的，当时他围着睡觉的Eddie演习了好几遍，现在终于用上了。  
“不不行，我不能生孩子...啊....妈的我是说就是不行..啊呃”他的脖颈处被venom舔舐的略带反光，他艰难的仰着脖子，享受着性爱带来的强烈欲望。  
“我想我可以让你怀孕”身体会随环境变化，而Eddie的身体对于venom来说则是最重要的环境，他想Eddie怀孕也不算坏事不是吗。  
“你tm敢让我怀孕，我就再也不会和你交配了”言下之意，你不射进来，以后有的是机会享受，这像是一种邀请....  
“呜...”整个口腔都被这个鲜红色的舌头堵住了，而Eddie只有最高限度的扬起自己的头，才能和venom进行舌吻，在肢体没有任何接触点的时候，只能撑在从自己身体内部渗出的外星人宽厚的肩膀,顿时，他感觉自己快哭出来了。  
难度系数非常高的姿势让他精疲力尽，但是这个共生体还在不断的从自己口腔内索取些什么，眼睛一酸，整个眼眶就红骇了，在是下体不短的做着运动，巨大的物体在只有一点点润滑的情况下就像是在打磨他的肉壁。  
“Eddie，泪是咸的”venom对所以新的事物都很好奇，就像是第一次见到宠物的时候问Eddie这能不能吃一样。  
他真是越来越爱Eddie了。  
venom好像很熟悉了人类的交配姿势，抵着Eddie的胸口进行着深度活塞运动。  
“啊...哈，太大了venom，嘶，会疼，真的会疼”巨大的性器在后穴冲刺，带出一部分粉色的嫩肉，在硬生生被挤进去，快感充斥了整个脑袋。  
“Eddie，你还想和我来一发”  
该死，Eddie完全忘了这家伙能读自己的脑子。  
“干你的活，别说话venom....”


End file.
